Once too many times
by levitheguyy
Summary: Tamaki comes into contact with a boy who seems on edge, nervous, scared. He's determined to know how he can help, and what has happened to him in the past... but what if he can't help him? /in this, Haruhi is a boy :)/ /TRIGGER WARNING- Depression,self harm,suicide/
1. Chapter 1: Despair

'I have to leave class... i need to leave... its not like the teacher will care... im already failing anyway...' the brunette thought to himself as he stared at the clock. The classroom was filled with all the students, them being all honors students

'Its only 4 minutes until lunch.. i can handle it...' he continued to think. Haruhi continued to think to himself and before he knew it, class was over.

Making his way swiftly out of the classroom, past the jocks, preps, and every other person, he walked into the west corridor of the school, finding the bathroom that was farthest away from the typical highschool walking traffic. He hated being around other students, especially when almost every-time he went into the main bathrooms, he would get beaten up or shoved

He walked into the rarely used bathroom and then went to the furthest stall, going in before locking it.

Haruhi sat on the closed toilet seat as he started to cry into his hands, of course not loud enough to cause any commotion or draw attention.

'Your worthless, stupid. Nobody loves you, why dont you just die? Everyone else would love it' Haruhi thought to himself over and over again.

Negative thoughts were typical to consume the boy all together, and it was usually multiple times per day. He rolled up his sleeves. Covered in lines of scars, all up his arms, shoulders, and legs, there even being some new lines of red, showing stained blood.

'Your weak... worthless, you piece of shit.. just like dad tells you...' Haruhis thoughts made him cry even more. His cries instantly silenced when there was a sound of whistling as another male entered the bathroom. It was obvious that the blonde that entered had heard him.

"Hello?" He called softly, only getting a reply of sniffles from the brunette in the stall.

'Great. Hes going to beat you for being a sissy'

"I heard someone in here..." A second year, Tamaki Suoh, walked down the line of stalls as he stopped at the closed one. Haruhi quickly pulled down his sleeves, her hands shaking.

"A-Ah.. sorry, its just, allergies..." Haruhi lied to the person out there, him holding onto his knees on the toilet, just wanting Tamaki to go away.

"Some part of me is saying that your lying to me... can i come in the stall?" His voice was calm and gentle. Haruhi knew he couldnt let this happen.

"N-Nonono! Im fine.." he sniffled again. In his voice, it was clear that he had and was still crying. Tamaki wasnt going to take no for a answer.

"You better zip up your pants if your using the bathroom, cause im coming underneath" He said before Haruhi shook his head over and over again, putting his hood up to cover his longer hair. Tamaki looked at the boy as he got into the bathroom, saddened as he saw the brunette. "Oh... dont look so frightened..." he whispered, standing up.

"S-Sorry..." he wiped away his tears as he looked at the blonde. Thankfully there was space since it was the bigger stall in the bathroom.

"Theres no need to be sorry, i just wanted to see if your alright" the blonde said as he walked over to him. The brunette male looked at Tamaki, surprised that someone was taking the time to help him out. "Is there a reason why your in here?" He asked quietly.

"W-Well... being around people makes me anxious, so i went in here today just to be alone and in the quiet" Haruhis voice was starting to calm down, thankfully, and the shaking of his body had heeled.

"Alright, thats understandable. I can go with you if that would help" Tamaki suggested.

"N-No... im quite already being in here..." Haruhi immediately shot down even thinking about going out there. Tamaki grabbed the boys wrist gently in a suggesting matter to leave, but Haruhi yanked it away with a wince, which made Tamaki grow suspicious.

"Whats wrong with your arm...?" He asked, having a clue at what it could be. Haruhi shook his head and kept his arms close to himself.

"Its.. i-its nothing... i just jumped a little when you touched me..."

"Hm... alright then, well, my names Tamaki... if you ever need to talk to me" he said with a small greeting smile. Haruhi only nodded before gathering his things and started to head out.

"H-Haruhi..." he mutter before dashing out of the stall and into the hallways. Seeing all the people starting to flood from the cafeteria, he tried to get away by blindly turning down a hallway, keeping his head down and putting his hood back up.

'Hes going to tell everyone, and your going to get beaten up you rotten animal. All your going to do is get beaten up, and then dad is going to finish you off after he comes home—' Haruhis thoughts got cut off by a shove into the locker.

Third years surrounded him as they threw his stuff, along with picking him up by the collar of the neck. "Well would you look at the little brat? What are you going to do? Go home and have your daddy beat you up?" He laughed before throwing him to the locker and his 2 other friend starting to beat and knock him senseless. Haruhi felt the pain in his side, head, and body in general

'What does it matter that i get beat up, itll just add onto more that my dad will finished off' Haruhi thought to himself as he felt all the pain stop.

"Get, the hell, off of him."

Haruhi recognized he voice as he didnt even open his eyes. The brunette thought that it was just a trick and then they were going to keep beating him.

"jesus... T-Tamaki Suoh...?!" One of the guys that was hitting towards his head started to back away, as Haruhi heard the footsteps of all the guys running awake. His sleeves were up slightly, showing the blanket of scars and fresh cuts on his wrists. His hoodie was up a bit on his stomach, showing the already forming bruises.

"Haruhi..." he whispered as the blonde ran over to him, seeing that he was not in a good condition. Tamaki noticed the scars and at first, his heart shattered a little when he saw the marks on his wrists, but ignored it as he had other things to worry about, "Haruhi... Haruhi answer me..." he whispered softly. He then felt Haruhis chest, and realized something.

"Haruhi!" He yelled as he couldnt feel a pulse on the boy

Tamaki was completely freaking out. Haruhi wasn't waking up, and he didn't know how long those guys were beating at him. He picked up the limp boy and started to run out of the school.

Thankfully, they had a half day of school, so Tamaki could just take the boy right home. He looked down at Haruhi, seeing his face starting to bruise. Tamaki felt horrible.

'Why couldn't I have made it there on time?! I could have helped him sooner, and maybe he wouldn't be in this state!' Tamaki thoughts engulfed his mind as he felt all the guilt of the incident.

Once Tamaki was fully out of breath, he finally had made it to his home. Both of his parents were gone off with work in France for a week or two, so the house was silent.

"Just hold on, Haruhi... it'll be okay..." Tamaki whispered to the boy, hoping that in some way, it would ease him.

Tamaki immediately brought him to his bed, and laid him down, taking off his hoodie. The blondes eyes widened as he saw the hundreds and hundreds of scars all over the brunettes arms, up and going into his short sleeves.

"Oh my god..." he whispered and covered his mouth. He was shocked at how much was there, even fresh cuts, probably from the past day. Tamaki frowned as he wished he would have met the boy earlier, to at least stop a few of these.

'What's going on in his head, school or home that makes him do this...?' He thought to himself, but then shook it off.

"I need to help him, not think about this..." he whispered to himself as he ran through the house, finding Ice, bandages, blankets, and a few other things for Haruhi. He started to gently wrap the open cuts on his wrist, hoping that it would help it heal easy. He then put ice wrapped in towels on his stomach and forehead. Tamaki soon put a blanket over his legs, and then ice, making sure that the ice wouldn't be too cold for him.

Haruhi soon started to stir as he groaned softly, but jumped as he realized there was nothing covering his arms. Tamaki was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at it. Haruhi tried to pull up the blanket to hide them, but the blonde stopped him.

"Hey, it's okay, I've already saw them, there's no need to hide it..." he whispered in a caring tone as Haruhi stopped and looked at him, then laying back with a frown, seeing that his wrist was wrapped.

"Thank you... Tamaki..." he said quietly back to the blonde. Even though Haruhi was a little sad and frustrated that Tamaki now knew, he was grateful for the help and care.

"Just... don't think I'm going to hate you for doing it... okay? I just wanted to make sure everything's safe and okay for you, because I'm genuinely worried for you, Haruhi... I really am" he admitted in a gentle tone, nodding a little.

Haruhi gave a small smile, "Thank you so much... nobody's ever gone out of their way like this to help me... It's usually after I get beat up or something, people just walk by, and I try my best to stand up and just go. But, again... thank you, I really appreciate it" he closed his eyes in relief as Haruhi felt safe for once. Tamaki nodded and looked at the brunettes with a smile.

"Of course... what was I supposed to do? Just let you get trampled by those third years? No, and even after our conversation, I'm going to help you" Tamaki said in a caring tone, "I know I just met you, but I feel like we are already good friends"

Haruhi opened his eyes and even gasped a little, "F-Friends...?"

'He's not going to be friends with you... he's just going to ,are you get so close to him, and then he's going to beat you...' Haruhis thoughts started to engulf him as he started to inch away from Tamaki.

The blonde could notice that there was a hint of anxiousness and trust issues with the brunette. "Hey... Haruhi, I just want you to know that it's okay for you to talk to me, and that I'll never disown you... I would never turn on you, or hurt you, okay...?"  
Tamaki reached for his hand and held it gently. Haru is face started to grow a light flush of pink, Tamakis doing the same.

"O-Okay... thank you so much..." The brunettes voice was still a little hesitant, but much better then before.

"Now... Haruhi... if you want to talk about it... can I ask you about your scars?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Haruhi stared dead into Tamakis purple pupils. It put him in shock that someone had asked about his scars. He hadn't ever told anyone, and he didn't know if he was mentally ready to talk about it. The brunettes mind halted as he continued to have a dazed look at the male.

"I-I... I-I..." Haruhi stuttered as he looked for excuse to not talk about it. His mind couldn't think of anything, it racing, screaming at Haruhi to can it, and leave it be.

'If you tell him, he will bring you back to dad... and dad is going to hurt you for telling someone...' Haruhis thoughts engulfed him as he started to tremble, crystal tears forming in his eyes. Tamaki let out the smallest gasp as he realized that Haruhis mind was panicking, even though the blonde was never told how Haruhi was feeling. Tamaki gently started to stroke his thumb over the back of Haruhis hand.

"Shhh... you don't have to tell me... it's okay" Tamaki said in a soothing voice as he laid down next to the shaking boy, holding him as gently and softly as he could, knowing that his injuries were sure to be aching still. "I won't pressure you to talk about it until your ready, okay?" He whispered softly. Haruhi had now nuzzled closely to him as he found comfort in the blondes hold, Tamaki glad that a panic attack never happened.

For a while, Tamaki kept hold of the boy, caressing him in every way that he could. The most important thing to him at the moment was that Haruhis mind wouldn't pull him back into a saddened state, especially since there was that always chance that he could harm himself.

"Okay... T-Tamaki... i think im ready to tell..." Hauhi whispered softly as he started to squirm a little until he was out of the blondes hold, still laying next to Tamaki with Tamakis arm sound the brunettes small shoulders.

"Alright, if you need to stop at any time, dont even tell me... okay? I dont want you to feel pressured at all, so tale your time..." Tamaki said in a whisper tone. He was more then worried about his beloved friend, since it seemed as if he was prone to anxious feelings.

'I wonder if he has depression.. or anxiety... it seems like he has both of those, but i dont want to assume it. He does have scars and cuts... does that mean hes depressed? Maybe i should get him professional help..' Tamaki thought to himself as Haruhis mind finally agreed to let him speak once more as he began to tell the 'story' from the very beginning.

"Well I guess..." Haruhi thought a bit before he started to speak once again, "my mother died when I was around 7... my dad got really depressed for a while, and wouldn't really take care of me since he was too busy trying to be happier again... usually locked up in his room... so I took care of myself for a few years... I managed, but... that's why I'm so small..." he paused and took a breath as he needed to calm his mind so he wouldn't panic and break down, "then... my father found alcohol... and he drank... a lot, and a lot and a lot... so when he was drunk, he was what he called happy. He would come into my room, really late at night, and would start beating me... telling me I wasn't good enough... and telling me that I should've went with my mother..." Haruhi gulped slightly, Tamaki noticing that he was starting to become a little shaky, so he gently rubbed the brunettes shoulder with his hand. "So I started to hurt myself... hoping that it would help... which... it usually didn't... but I got addicted... I guess... and now I'm stuck with all these scars. Once I had cut too deep... and there was blood... and all that stuff... but my dad came in when I was about to pass out, and just kicked me over. I woke up the morning after, and I started to cry again... because I wished I wouldn't have woken up... I wanted to die, Tamaki... a-and I still do... I don't want to be here..." Haruhi said with tears in his eyes as he sniffled and hugged him tightly.

"Shhh... listen to me, Haruhi... you mean a lot to me... I want you here and I want to see you everyday, okay?" He whispered gently. "From what I've seen and heard from you... your just a little broken teacup..." he whispered softly as he wiped some tears from Haruhis eyes, "all that broken teacup needs is a little fixing up, then you will be a perfect teacup again..." Tamaki smiled softly at the brunette, hoping to get him to at least smile slightly.

"Thank you, Tamaki... I really appreciate how much that you've helped me even in the past day..." he whispered softly, Haruhi even smiling the slightest. It put the blonde to rest as he saw the boy before him smile.

"Its really nothing... it makes me happy to see a smile on your face, Haruhi..." Tamaki said quietly as he laid down with him, keeping his arm around the male as they adjusted and closed their eyes. It was starting to get a little dark, since it was just after 6pm, the winter season causing the early sunrise. "Haruhi... how about you get some sleep, okay? Your body needs to heal and rest" the blonde said softly as he soon got a small nod from the probably tired male.

Sooner or later, everyone was asleep and calm, thankfully. It had been a very long day for both of them, but Haruhi especially. Tamaki was slowly starting to open his eyes after that nap as je was a light sleeper. He yawned a bit before looking at Haruhi, seeing that he was in peace.

"OPEN THE DOOR" Screamed a shout from the front door as a swarm of thuds to the door sounded, someone aggressively pounding the door. Of course, Tamaki jumped, Haruhi did as well as he rose from his sleep and he clung onto the taller male.

"W-What... what was that...?" He whispered, but of course, there were more thuds and pounds, the brunette hiding into the other males shoulder, Tamaki holding him securely, "i-its my dad..." he whispered as he hid his face, "hes going to kill me... how did h-he find me..." Haruhi was panicking, hyperventilating. Tamaki knew that this could be bad.

"Haruhi... Haruhi... shhh... breath in and out, okay? I'll do deal with it while you stay here and call the police... I'm not going to let you live with a man that's so violent" Tamaki said as he caressed the males face, tears streaming from Haruhis brunette eyes. "Shhh..." he tried to calm him before Haruhi nodded and pulled out his phone and called the police quietly.

Tamaki then got up slowly and closed the door, trying to stay as calm as he could. He turned the shower on hot and steaming, so it would have appeared he just got out of the shower. Wettening his hair a little, with a towel in hand, he went to the door.

"Ah, sorry sir! I was just showering and I couldn't hear your knocking. Is there something wrong?" The blonde said with a casual smile, even though he was slightly frightened on the inside, not for his sake, but for Haruhis. The odor of alcohol was very strong as he opened the door to see the older man.

"I was wondering if you've seen a young boy, little brat... *hiccup*... he escaped and I want him back home..." he said, words slurred as he occasionally hiccuped. Tamaki shook his head,

"No, I haven't. I've been inside all day so I haven't been out. I can look around if you'd like me too" he nodded a little, hoping the man would buy his excuse.

"Alright... *hiccup*... I guess I'll keep looking—" He was cut off by the roar of police sirens. The man then looked at Tamaki with a angry look. "You bastard!" He shouted and ran into the house.

Haruhi had saw that the police were here, so he had started to walk down the stairs, but then practically fell as he saw his father running at him, "Come here you little brat!" He yelled as the man tackled Haruhi, holding his throat. Tamaki was pulling at the mans arms to get him off, but he couldn't mask the mans strength. Haruhis face started to get dark in color, and then he soon passed out.

A policeman came in and got Tamaki off him, and tased the older man, getting him off Haruhi. Tamaki immediately took the brunette in his arms as he tried to get him to wake up. Red marks were all over his neck from the tight clenching around his neck. The officers then got the man into the car, contained and away.

"Haruhi... wake up..." he whispered as he laid the boy on the ground and started to give him mouth to mouth to wake him up, and sooner or later, Haruhi started to breath again, gasping for air. "Shhh... shhh... easy breaths... easy breaths... just relax okay?" Tamaki said softly. The brunette followed his instructions and soon calmed down. "Don't worry, he's gone..."

Haruhi was in full out tears while trying to catch his breath. In Tamakis hold, it was easier for the brunette to calm down and breath normally, since the blonde had some sorta way with him that made him feel safe from any harm. Tamaki looked at the boys neck, seeing how bruises were already forming.

"He's gone now... and your safe... I promise..."


End file.
